Pet Lovers
by Bobo Masato
Summary: Two short DukexScarlet stories I wrote. (1) Lady Jaye brought Scarlet a kitty (2) Scarlet helps Law and Matt to walk Order and Junkyard. R+R please?


This is my kitty Yuki  (^__^) she is always smiling to me.

My second kitty Happy (~__~) the only she does is sleeping, 24 hours a day

My third kitty Françoise (o__o) she comes staring at me when she needs food

Pet Lovers' Kitty Love

            Scarlet is wounded and she has to stay in bed for at least a month.  She is so bored being all by herself, with no one to keep her company.  Scarlet's best friend, Lady Jaye, comes to visit her.  Lady Jaye sits down next to Scarlet's bed and asks, "how are you feeling?"  Scarlet answers, "I'm a little bored, other than that I feel fine."  Lady Jaye takes out a box from behind her.   She gives the box to Scarlet and says, "here, I got this for you.  I hope this will help."

            Scarlet takes the box and says, "you don't have to get me anything."  Lady Jaye smiles and says, "I don't have to.  I want to.  Open it."   Scarlet sees there are holes on the box and she can feel something moving inside the box.  She opens the box and sees a small white kitty sleeping inside.  The kitty wakes up and looks at Scarlet.  Scarlet smiles and says, "I always wanted a kitty!  Thank you.  She is so cute."  Lady Jaye pats the kitty and says, "her name is Yuki.  I got her to keep you company."

            Scarlet plays with Yuki all the time.  Soon, Scarlet gets better and she can get out of her bed.  She decides to take Yuki outside to play.  The kitty sees a bird and climbs up the tree after the bird.  After that, Yuki gets stuck on the tree.  The little kitty calls for help.  Scarlet laughs and says, "don't worry.  I'm coming to get you."  Scarlet climbs up to the tree and get Yuki.

            Scarlet is holding Yuki while trying to get down the tree.  The kitty suddenly gets scared and struggles.  Scarlet loses her balance and falls from the tree.  She closes her eyes and wait for the impact crushing the ground hits her.  Suddenly she hears someone says, "you can open your eyes now."

            Scarlet feels she has stopped.  She opens her eyes and sees Duke holding her.  Duke had caught her when she fell.  Duke asks, "are you hurt?"  Scarlet looks at Duke and blushes.  Yuki goes 'meow' and licks Duke's face.  Duke smiles,  "I think she likes me."  Scarlet says, "yeah, I think so too.  Thanks for catching me."  Duke puts her down and smiles handsomely.  He straightens his shirt and says, "no need to thank me.  I'm lucky to catch an angel falling from the sky."

            Scarlet blushes.  Yuki goes 'meow' to Duke again.  Duke takes the kitty and plays with it in his arms.  The kitty coos cutely.  Duke asks Scarlet, "can I buy you a cup of coffee?" Scarlet smiles brightly and replies, "will you?"  Yuki goes 'meow' again.  Duke pats the kitty, "no.  Kitty.  You are not having any coffee.  You made enough trouble today already.  I don't want you to be caffeine-high."  Scarlet laughs.

            In the café, the white kitty sleeps comfortably on the table while Duke and Scarlet talk and laugh happily.

End

My forth pet is puppy Wu ( 6__9 ) crazy and either hyperactive or a past life marathon runner

My fifth pet is puppy Timber  ( .\ __ /. ) huge, fearsome.  I named him after SE's Timber

Pet lovers' Puppy Love

            "Duke, do you mind walking my dog?  He needs to get out, but I need to work."   Snake Eyes asks Duke.  Duke is always more than willing to give a hand to a friend in need.  The only thing Duke forgets is that Snake Eye's dog is a 200 lb, 5 feet half-wolf with inhuman strength.  Timber sees that Snake Eyes is absent and decides to go wild.  Duke got pull down 3 streets.

            Scarlet is walking junkyard and Order.  Matt and Law are also busy and they asked Scarlet to walk Junkyard and Order for them.  Scarlet is walking the two dogs when she sees her commander half running down her way.  "Oh, mine."  She murmurs.  That's the only thing Scarlet could say before Junkyard and Order suddenly take off like a space rocket.  The three dogs run towards each other, pulling Duke and Scarlet with them.

            Duke and Scarlet collides and the three dogs run around them.  Timber, Order and Junkyard are playing happily with each other, entangling Duke and Scarlet with their lashes.  Duke and Scarlet got tied together, tighter and tighter.  Duke says, "I'm so sorry.  I hope you are not furious."  Scarlet blushes as she and Duke get even tighter.  Duke coughs uncomfortably.  Scarlet says, "don't worry.  It's not your fault."

            "I just hate encroaching you this way."  Duke says.  Scarlet chuckles lightly.  Duke looks away and says, "you know, sometimes I dream about holding you tightly in my arms."  Scarlet jokes, "if you hold me any tighter now, I'll be suffocating."  Duke looks dumbfounded at Scarlet, who smiles to him.  Scarlet rests her head on Duke's shoulder.  Someone calls, "hey, need any help?"  The dog's owners have finished their jobs and come looking for their dogs.

            "Law, Matt, Snake Eyes!  We're so glad to see you.  Can you get us out of this mess?  The dogs seem to be having too much fun."  Duke says.  Matt says, "Oh, come on, Duke.  It looks to me the dogs are not the only one having fun here.  You sure you want us to untie you?  I mean, how about we untie you later?"  Duke says, "how about I put you on a month of KP duty?"  Matt at once takes junkyard and start detangling the lashes.  Law and Snake Eyes get their dog and start detangling the lashes, too.

            Duke and Scarlet are finally loose.  The dogs' owners take the dogs home.  Duke asks Scarlet, "You like to go watch a movie together?"  Scarlet smiles and says, "I love to."  Duke holds out his arm.  Scarlet wraps her arms around Duke's arm and the two of them walk down the street.

The End

That's all.  I wrote the kitty story when I was single digit.  (I was nine years old when I wrote that story).  I found it when I clean up my room.  I edit it and post it because it's one of the very first stories I wrote.  I added the Puppy story after I saw a commercial on TV.

I still have a pet Micky (O.O) it's a gold fish. 


End file.
